kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Myrmecophobia
'General Information' ' '''Also known as "fear of ants". We're a room, but not quite like any other. We also happen to have a beach a quarter of a mile away. '''Chatroom Definition: '''The name of the room is a phobia: (refferd in the sentence above) known as "fear of ants". Not much is known about this "online" fear. But it's obvious that it refers to the ants of Kongregate, and some sort of fear of these ants. Another theory is that it's just a plain out fear of ants. '''Members of Myrmecophobia: '''On average, the chat has around 200-250 users in the room. Among them, there are a ton of "usuals" in myrmecophobia, so here's a list of some that are most common. ''FireandIce (Moderator/Room Owner) 1337al (Moderator) Commando57 Ice Wire EliteSlayerX2 (Developer) GeneralWhiskers sintendo337 Butterfly_Maiden GamerGuy249 gamepowner13 SilverdudeJT GriffinGold synomonia aaronhoyos1 Blarg400000 Peopleeater1333 There are many more to list, but those are some of the most common. Trolls: 'For every good thing in this world, there's someone out there trying to destroy it. A ton of trolls have been reported, tracked down, and delt with. Not meaning to list any names, we still have a certain person that contributes to being "a troll of Myrmecophobia." Let's just call these people: "Joe" 'The Boring Things 1. Behave yourself in the chat 2. Don't be a troll. A.k.a. No spamming or over annoying other users 3. Tone down the swearing. It's okay to swear a little bit, but don't over do it. Other people are trying to enjoy this site. 4. Have respect for others, they will no doubt return the favor 5. Moderators and Admins are there to help, not be yelled at. (That also isn't accepted the other way around). 6. People who are "Grammar Nazi's" get on everyone's nerve now and again. If you ask them to stop (politley) they'll most likely stop. If not, get help. 7. When in doubt, call a mod. Head over to Modfriend's account and lookup mods that are online. 8. Private messages shouldn't be taken for granted. Make sure you know what you can and can't do with PM's 9. These chatrooms are suppose to be for entertainment, so enjoy yourselfs. But remember, there are rules and guidelines you should follow. If everybody participates in making the chat a great place to be, it'll be a better experience for everyone. *Reminder: Everyone on kongregate are the same, no matter if they're just an average user, or an admin. Everybody should be treated with respect. If people aren't treating you correctly, then feel free to seek help. Bullies, spammers, and trolls are not tolerated on this site. 'Special Organizations/Characters' The Walrus The Myrmecophobia community has developed a series of long running jokes, usually referred to in conversation. Among the most famous of these is that of user Valrossen, (Swedish for "the Walrus". As such, he is often called "The Valrus" or alternately, "Teh Valrus") During times of extreme peril, he converts to Walrus pancake form, denoted by an extended underscore ( _____) In this form he can fit in people's pockets, and spends much of his time hunting Trolls, (users that delight in bombthrowing and causing trouble.) and talking in Swedish. The Grazi EliteSlayerX2, also called Elite and The Grazi, is a grammar nazi. This native of England can and will correct Grammar, spelling and punctuation in any and all posts, resulting in a much cleaner and formal chat. His services are always appreciated.